


That Day

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-13
Updated: 2009-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1934130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	That Day

**Title:** That Day  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Characters:** Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/profile)[**hd100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/) 's prompt: Someday  
 **Author's Notes:** Silliness, pre-slash.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

That Day

~

“Someday my prince will come,” Draco was singing when Pansy Flooed.

“Get over here now,” she said.

“I’m busy,” Draco snapped.

“Rubbish! You’re probably watching cartoons! Come.”

Sighing, Draco switched off his flat screen, shrugging on his robes. Moments later he stepped into Pansy’s chic parlour. “What--?” He froze when he saw Potter.

Pansy smirked. “There you are. I was just telling Harry how concerned you are about orphans.”

“I...am?”

Potter stepped forward. “I was hoping you’d co-chair the Ministry’s Orphan Committee with me.”

As Potter continued, Draco blushed under Pansy’s look. She’d always predicted Potter was Draco’s prince.

~


End file.
